Tamaki may be foolish, but Kyoya is a fool
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: But he also smiled because Kyoya was a bigger fool to never notice how he was the mom and Tamaki the dad, and for Tamaki it was the most obvious to saying ‘I love you’. SLASH, BoyLove, 25/100 Drabbles


**Introduction: **What you are about to read is a hundred, one hundred word short stories that are broken into four parts. They are written, created, and edited by me. The characters that will be mentioned do not belong to me, innless it is specified otherwise. These will have every genre imaginable, and some will be quite dark. They are, over all, rated PG-13 to M, mainly due to language and ideologically sensitive material. I really had no reason to write this, but I needed an introductory story and a place to tell the warnings. I do apologize for wasting your time.

**Away: **You never know what you have until it's gone. I don't think I ever really valued that expression or understood what it was talking about until now. People were like possessions to me; easy to replace and holding little to no value. But then I met you and all that changed. I never thought I could miss someone so much, but here I am counting down the days until you come back from Peru. When you're away it's like I can't breathe properly. When you're away I feel like I'm dying, because I realized I love you. So hurry back.

**Blood:** Tamaki had never been fond of blood. It wasn't because he was a particularly nauseous person. He didn't like it because to bleed there had to be pain, and pain was very bad. And even if there was blood but no pain there would be, because you couldn't have one without the other. So when he cut his finger he panicked, crying because he _knew _the pain would come. But then Kyoya stuck it in his mouth and he forgot he had been bleeding because he couldn't be because it was pleasure coursing through him. Kyoya always made pain bearable.

**Break: **My will-power is snapping. I'm surprised you don't hear it as it creaks, coming so close to breaking every time I'm near you. I don't even think you realize what you do to me and that makes it worse. You throw yourself into my arms, unaware of my internal battle. But I'm not a strong as I look, and each day I get closer to losing any semblance of self-control I have. So this is your warning. One day I will break, whether from the pressure or your pleading face one, and when I do you won't stand a chance.

**Breathe: **He's beautiful. This is the only thought going through your head as you watch him. From his slender neck and dark hair to his graceful fingers that dance across the keyboard he is your idea of perfection. He glances up and your eyes lock a moment before he turns back, lips curving into a smirk that is more smile than anything. "Breathe." You start before sucking in a breath and fighting to keep from blushing. This is the second time he's had to remind you. You turn to glance out the window before your eyes are drawn back to him.

**Broken: **This wasn't supposed to be how he found him. He wasn't supposed to be shaking and crying and withdrawn, clutching himself so hard it looked like it hurt. But it was, and he was broken and Kyoya had no idea how to fix him until the boy glanced up, eyes full of real tears that looked out of place on the normally overdramatic face. "Hold me together. Hold me because I think I'm falling apart." And Kyoya never could disobey that voice, so he held him tightly until the sobs stopped coming, because he loved to be needed by Tamaki.

**Cut: **The blond locks fell softly to the floor as tears slipped unchecked down pale cheeks. He looked in the mirror. He was being cut from his life; his mother. He was starting over. There was going to be a new beginning; a new look and life. The man in the mirror stared back at him, hair shorter but still presentable. His mom wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It's only Japan, and your father! Won't that be nice?" Their eyes locked in the mirror, watery on dull and saying more than words. _Goodbye, take care, I won't forget, I know. _

**Dark: **Kyoya couldn't understand why someone like Tamaki would want somebody like him. Tamaki was bright, overly excitable and generally happy-go lucky while Kyoya was dark and serious. But then Haruhi pondered aloud that they were like ying and yang and he understood much better. Opposites always attract, he thought. Tamaki was light to balance out his dark. He kept Tamaki grounded and Tamaki reminded him it was alright to get lost in the clouds. Kyoya had hated being dark before, but now he wouldn't have it any other way, because that would mean losing Tamaki, and Kyoya couldn't have that.

**Heaven: **Kyoya couldn't remember when it had happened exactly, but he had started to think of Tamaki as his angel. Not an angel. His angel, one to protect and cherish but never, ever touch for fear of contamination. So Kyoya watched from afar and never touched, because he wanted his angel to stay pure and stay here and he thought life couldn't be better. But then His angel kissed him and Kyoya swore His angel would vanish but the moment never came and he kissed him over and over again until Kyoya was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

**Insanity: **Your breath comes in pants as you struggle to keep from crying out. Your fingers grasp at his back blindly. It's too slick to get a good grip but you leave marks. His tongue is on your neck and you can't think and he's moving so slowly that you want to scream but you wouldn't have it any other way. He's teasing you and you know it but you love it. You plead and he complies, moving faster and for a moment you wonder if this is insanity but then he drives all thoughts but 'more' out of your head.

**Light: **Tamaki had always wondered why Kyoya would smirk at him whenever he was particularly dramatic or over emotional. But he never could get an answer. So Tamaki had stopped laughing as loud and stopped smiling as brightly until Kyoya took him aside and kissed him breathless. Tamaki gazed at Kyoya, mouth slightly agape, and Kyoya smiled. _I always smirk because it's amusing that you could be bright enough to reach even me. _They never spoke of it again, but Tamaki always tried extra hard to prove to Kyoya that he would always be bright enough, and Kyoya always smirked back.

**Love: **Kyoya never believed in love at first sight. He scoffed at the maids who yearned for it. It was childish and sounded quite dreadful. He would be embarrassed if his heart sped up around a certain person or he couldn't properly concentrate. Then he met Tamaki and his feelings on the matter changed, because what else could this be but love that made his heartbeat quicken at a simple handshake? And then, two extensive years later, when Tamaki kissed him for the first time and the room spun and his heart paused he decided he owed those maids an apology.

**Lurking: **It was a dark and stormy sight, Tamaki thought as he fought against the chilly wind. It was the time of night where shadows came alive, trying to drag you into their black depths. Tamaki shuddered and decided not to narrate anymore. A light rain had begun to fall, and in minutes the blond man was soaked. He shouldn't have refused Kyoya's offer for a ride. He was an idiot. Headlights slashed through the darkness and Tamaki was pulled into a black car. "You idiot." Tamaki smiled softly at Kyoya. He should've known he was lurking around. He always was.

**Memories: **I remember the feel of his lips as they pressed against mine, sometimes slow and soft and other times rough and needy. I remember his hands as they teased with my hair and then traveled lower; touching me as if I was glass and making me hum with need. I remember waking up with him wrapped around me and never wanting to leave because this was where I belonged. I remember his dark hair and how it complimented my light. I remember and I cry, because I realize as I gaze down at him that they're all I have left.

**Misfortune: **Misfortune's always followed me. I was born to my father's mistress and never knew him. I was taken from my mother to live with said unknown father who had abandoned me. And I met him, though at the time I didn't know it was a bad thing. He became my friend, my brother, and then so much more. I fell in love, and for a while I stopped being cautious. I thought maybe my luck had changed. Then he started slowly wasting away before me. Now I stand here, ready to follow my love and finally leave my misfortune behind.

**Precious: **Tamaki called Kyoya 'mother' and himself 'father' while everyone else was his 'children'. Nobody questioned this, because who could understand the inner workings of Tamaki? And they would laugh and call him a fool and he would go sulk in a corner because he was one and he knew it. He was a fool to think they could understand his way of saying he cared. But he also smiled because Kyoya was a bigger fool to never notice how he was the mom and Tamaki the dad, and for Tamaki it was the most obvious to saying 'I love you'.

**Puzzle: **Tamaki had always thought Kyoya as broken. Not because he acted like it or because he seemed particularly fragile. It was his attitude. He was cold as if warning people away and emotionless; one could never be sure if he was serious or mocking. He was like a puzzle; torn apart so you could catch glimpses of what they thought was and waiting to be put back together so one could see what truly was him. Tamaki liked puzzles. He liked the challenge and loved how different the finished product was from the pieces. He couldn't wait to solve Kyoya.

**Rain: **The rain splatters against the window, obscuring the outside world, but I can still see him. I open the windowpane and crawl out, my clothes soaked through in mere seconds. I worry briefly about somebody coming in my room before dismissing the thought and jumping, landing firmly on the wet ground. He runs to me then, tears and rain mixing on his face as he throws himself in my arms. He pulls back and kissed my face and I realize I must be crying too. We stand like that, holding one another and crying, as the rain continues to fall.

**Smile: **I was always trying to make him smile. Ever since that first time we met I had been subconsciously trying to see those lips curve. I thought _just once more and I'll be satisfied. _But I wasn't. His smile was a drug and I was a serious addict. Everything I did revolved around seeing his approving smile. I acted a fool, smiled until my jaws ached and spout out sweet nothings until I was ready to swear off anything sweet, but everything was worth it to see that gorgeous smile. Ten years later and my need for it haven't changed.

**Spot: **I stare at it. It stares back, or it would if it had eyes. I imagine if I look at it hard enough it will vanish. I decide to try it. It doesn't move and I sigh heavily. That damn spot has to go. I giggle and spray it with _something_. "Out out damn spot!" I laugh again and scrub it furiously. I don't want it to leave, because it symbolizes the forbidden love we have. So I scrub harder but grin. After all, it isn't like we won't have another one just like it, and the one before, tonight.

**Tower: **Tamaki thought Kyoya was like a princess, locked away in a tower and waiting for someone to rescue him. Of course, this tower was emotional and was much more difficult to breech, but Tamaki paid that no heed. For he was a King, and who else was better suited to rescue a beautiful princess than a King? And when finally Tamaki clamored over the tower walls and was face to face with a surprised Kyoya he was pleased and wanted to remove him immediately. But Kyoya liked his tower, and so Tamaki was content to stay in it with him.

**Want: **I clench the armrest and try to concentrate on the numbers before me. I make the mistake of glancing up and find myself unable to turn away. Watching somebody eat pineapple shouldn't be so arousing. It is. The way he slides the yellow fruit across his moist lips, tongue darting out to catch the stray juice is unraveling me. I want him. Now. Not tonight. _Now. _He seems oblivious and continues molesting the fruit as I attempt to regain self-control. His eyes, dark with want, lock with mine, a smile on his lips. I want him so bad it hurts.

**Under: **I loved us like this, with him laying above me and cocooning me in his warmth. Normally he would want to get up, insisting we couldn't possibly sleep until we had a shower and put fresh sheets on the bed. Not that it wasn't nice too. But this was my favorite way to wake up, with the sheets wrapped around us impossibly tight and our skin still gleaming with sweat from the night before, and with me under him. That's where I could watch him wake, his face so innocent in those few moments. That's where I felt loved.

**4:29PM: **At 3:00 o'clock the bell signaling the end of school would ring. At 3:30 Kyoya would be at home, starting on whatever homework he still hadn't done and checking the Club's finances. At 4:00 Tamaki would burst in, insisting he had worked long enough and would force him to do something that Tamaki had chosen. Today it could be a movie while tomorrow, a walk through the Commoners Market. Then, at 4:29, Tamaki would turn to Kyoya who was just realizing there was nobody around. He would lean forward and stifle the protests Kyoya half-heartedly made. Every day, at 4:29PM.

**Silence: **"Kyoya do you love me?" There wasn't an answer. "Kyoya tell me you love me." _Wrong…two boys…he doesn't love you….filth… _"Kyoya am I worth something to you?" Silence met his question. Tamaki felt tear prick his eyes. "Kyoya tell me I'm something to you." He whispered, dropping his head against the sudden desire to cry. Hands stroked his cheek and lifted his face, forcing their eyes to meet. Watery blue stared into solid brown, and for a moment Tamaki was afraid he was angry. Then the eyes softened and he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "You are my everything."


End file.
